Glitters in The Air
by caviardaydreams
Summary: I waited, waited but it never came... from where I expected the impact to come from. Something hard knocked the air out of me as it crashed into my torso and as an arm securely wrapped itself around my waist. I was too weak to see what was happening. "Jan stay with me!" When I heard his voice, I felt life rush through my entire body, I knew I had to do what he said. I had to stay.


This is it. Here I was living someone else's dream. Majority of my countrymen's dream. A dream that was to me a nightmare. I've always wanted to stay in my country for college. It was my family that thought I'd be better off studiyng in some foreign land. The level of their colonial mentality is off the scale. I'm here obviously because I have no say in how I'm going to live my life. Well, maybe now that I'm oceans away from them I might actually get a taste of what life is like as a free man.

The cab stopped in front of a town house that was painted light yellow, just how I imagined it to be. My very own space in this new world of new wonders. I unlocked the door and took in everything as I went through the doorframe into what I'll be waking up to every morning from now on. It was spacious for a place where only one person was to live in. There was a soft and comfortable looking couch, a television and a small table in front of it. I walked to the mini kitchen. It was complete with everything I needed to cook, once I teach myself how to cook that is. I went up to my room It was small, just the way I wanted it. The walls were painted off white and the floors were covered with rugs shaded light pink. There was a bed with a thick comforter for cold, lonely nights, and a wooden desk and chair where I can study. I dragged my luggages inside and started to unpack before sleeping.

A loud buzzing sound began to echo in my head. I tried to ignore it but it was getting louder and louder, pulling me away from the comforts brought about by my dream and into the reality I had to face that day. I hit the alarm clock a little too hard and made my way to the bathroom to take a bath. I had to look presentable. It was the first day of classes after all. I won't be able to attract possible friends if I didn't look half as pleasant as I should.

The cab was running faster than the cab I rode yesterday. I wasn't sure whether our destination was school or the afterlife. But he was from here so I trust that it was the first one.

The moment I stepped out of the cab, I marvelled at the beautiful institution in front of me. _This is where I'm going to study? _I asked myelf. It was beautiful. The tall white pillars gave the feel of excellence and prestiguous, high-standard education. The green fields made the institution look like it was far from the cities. It was amazing but I couldn't help but feel intimidated at what I was staring at. I felt so small standing in front of it. With a gulp, I walked up the stairs and into the university.

The day passed by in a blink of an eye and before I knew it, I was already making my way home. It was around eight o'clock and the city lights were beckoning to me. I decided to walk home which I eventually figured out all by myself was a bad idea. I got lost. Yes. I was lost, all alone in a city that I've never been to before. I walked around trying to look for anything familiar at the same time trying not to look lost and confused.

"Are you lost young lady?" A man, around mid twenties in a coat and a hat placed an arm on my shoulders.

"No I'm not, but thank you for you concern sir." I brushed off his arm and turned around but before I could step away from him, he placed an arm around my shoulder and held me in place tightly.

In a low voice, he whispered. "Now now, why are we in a hurry? Don't you wanna hang out first and get to know me?"

"Please let go of me." I tried to keep calm but my voice gave me away.

"Don't be scared. It won't hurt. Just a lit-" I kicked him where the sun don't shine and ran as fast as I could but not before receiving a slash on my arm from the knife he was holding. I ran but he ran faster. I made a turn into a neighborhood. Wrong choice, there wasn't as much people. I ran and ran as far as my legs could take me. I looked back only to see him catching up on me. Before I could turn to see where I was going I bumped into someone who was able to catch me by holding onto my arms. This caused me to scream in pain from the pressure he put on the wound on my arm.

I tried my best to ignore the pain as I looked into the eyes of the person I bumped into. He seemed kind but I was too afraid to trust him and so I pushed him away and began to run again. But before I could get any farther, I heard the man who was after me grunt. I turned only to see him on the ground unconscious.

The man who caught me walked towards me as I stared at him. I was immotile. I didn't know whether I should trust him or not but I was too tired to make a move.

"_Dios mio" _I faintly whispered as I covered my face with my palms to hide my tears.

"Are you okay?" He was careful not to shock me. He walked ever so slowly and examined me with concerned eyes. I removed my palms from my face and continued to stare at him as tears rolled down my face.

"I don't know_." _I whispered.

"I'm sorry I don't understand." He stopped just right in front of me. And looked and continued to examine me.

"I d-don't know. I was just trying to find my way back home when someone attempted to do God-knows-what to me. I hate it here. I wanna go back home please!"

"You're new here aren't you?" All I did was nod in response to his question.

"I'm Peter. Peter Parker. I live along Baker street. Do you want me to take you home?"

"I stay there too." I wiped the tears on my cheeks and started to compose myself. "I just moved in yesterday from the Philippines to study here."

"You own the light yellow house?" He said brightly.

"Yes." I attempted to give him a smile but the pain I felt on my arm quickly changed my expression.

"We have to get that patched up. I'll take you the hospital before bringing you home."

I walked with him passed the unconcious guy who was the reason I was in that situation. Before I lost sight of him, I saw webs cover his body. Odd.

"There. You're good to go." The nurse happily tied the last knot on my bandage. I thanked her and made my way outside to where peter was waiting for me.

"Shall we?" He pointed his thumb to the door that led outside the hospital.

"So why did you move here?" He asked as we walked down the streets of Manhattan.

"My parents thought it would be best for me to study college here." I lightly smiled at him. "I wanted to stay in the Philippines but as usual, I had no say in what I can do in life."

"Well, think of it this way. At least you're free to do anything you want here since no one's here to stop you." I laughed at his remarks. "What about you, what do you do?"

"Well, I recently finished high school like you and am a photographer for a newspaper." He said brightly.

"That's cool. So you get to be where the action is all the time?"

"Pretty much." He chuckled.

I enjoyed the conversation too much that I didn't notice that we were already in front of my house. "Oh, we're here."

He nodded. "Try to stay out of trouble. And if you need me, I'm just three houses away from you, right over there" He pointed to the direction of his home.

"Thank you so much Peter. I'm Jan by the way. You're the nicest person I've met here so far." I gave him a smile.

"Well, Jan, I hope we can hang again soon." He smiled back at me. "I have to go. My aunt may must be worried sick already."

"Okay, take care. And thank you so so much again."

Wth that, my first day in my new world ended in a light note, thanks to Peter Parker.


End file.
